Power Rangers Predators
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: By a small white cube, all the villains from Mighty Morphin' to Megaforce came back. Now a group of three teenagers must stop them from destroying their city of Deming and the human race. The three teens use the powers of three rangers from the past. Can the teens save their city and humanity or will the villains finally conquer their goal. In the finale, something big will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This Power Rangers fanfic will be about three teenagers trying to defeat all the bad guys from all 20 seasons. The bad guys get revived, turned evil again, and come back from where they were banished to. I'm not gonna create new suits like in other Power Rangers FanFiction stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

On the outskirts of Deming, New Mexico, three people were trying to dig a hole in the ground. One of them said, "How are we gonna find gold here?" Another one said, "I don't know. I just hope we find some." The last one said, "I think I hit something." He got down on his knees and started brushing away some dirt and saw some sort white cube. He said, "What is this?" The second guy said, "It ain't no gold." The first one said, "Keep it. It'll probably be worth lots of money." The guy was holding the white cub and saw some sort of red button. He said, "I wonder what this button does." He pressed it and it shocked the man. He dropped it and the three stared at the white cube. Then some sort of antennae came out of it and released red sound waves. The first guy said, "Let's make a run for it. It might explode." They ran away from the machine. After about an hour, a lot of figures appeared. "What happened? How did we get here?" One of them looked like it was made out of meat and had metal armor, a black visor, a Z on what appears to be a tiara/crown, and it was holding a staff with a Z on it. Another one, which looked like a humanoid moth, said, "It doesn't matter. Let's take over this little city and destroy the humans in it. After that, let's conquer this planet!" All the villains cheered. Then the armored one said, "Wait a second. What if there are Power Rangers there." The moth-like thing said, "Then we'll destroy them!"

Outside of a movie theater, a teenage boy with long black hair and dark brown skin suddenly turned his head and said, "I get the feeling those dumb villains are back." He's wearing a green jacket, a black shirt with a bowling ball on it which looked like a meteor with fire around it, black pants with green strips on the side, and green Nike shoes. "I better call my friends." He got out a Motorola DROID 2 phone. He dialed the numbers call one of his friends. "Hey, dude. Those morons are back." "What? How did they get back?" "I don't know. Meet me at the movie theater." "Okay." He hung up and dialed the numbers to call the other one. "Dude, the bad guys are back. Meet me at the movie theater." "I'm on my way." He put his phone away.

After about 10 minutes, the two teens met with the dark brown skinned teen. The first one has short dark brown/blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing a black zipped up jacket with a skull on it, camouflage pants, and black boots. The other one has very short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a red t-shirt, black and red shorts, and black and red sneakers. The dark brown skinned teen said, "Good. You both are here. Follow me." The two followed him to Pit Park. As they got in, the long black haired teen said, "Good vs. Evil. Let the Good always win!" After that, the ground started to shake. Then a vortex appeared. "Let's get in." They went through the vortex. They were then in what looked like a lab filled with devices. There was also a flat screen plasma HD TV, a couch, video game consoles, and a shelf with figures with the colors red, blue, yellow, pink, green, black, white, and some others with different colors.

The long black haired teen said, "You guys know why I called you." The one with dark brown/blonde hair said, "Yeah. The bad guys are back." The one with very short black hair said, "And you need us for something." The green jacket wearing teen said, "You're right. Those guys are back and we need to take them down." The black jacket wearing teen said, "How?" The teen wearing green went to one shelf that contained devices. He got three devices and said, "With these. These are the Power Ranger morphers. Use them to fight the bad guys." He threw two to the dark brown/blonde haired teen. The teen looked at the two devices. One was black and gold with three red buttons and some sort of gold disc with yellow picture of a mouth and something that looked like a silhouette of a lion. The other one was gray with buttons with a gold disk with a blue symbol on it and some red lights and a black line. The green wearing teen then threw another device at the very short haired teen. The teen then looked at it. It was black and red with white buttons on it. The two teens put them on and said, "Aren't you gonna be fighting with us?" "I will in a little while. Go and defeat those morons." Just then, a vortex appeared. The two teens wearing the devices went through it and were in the city of Deming.

They then saw some gray creatures attacking civilians. There were some civilians hiding behind cars while some other creatures were walking carefully towards them. The two teens ran, jumped, and kicked two creatures in the chests. The dark brown/blonde teen said, "If you're gonna destroy Deming, then you're gonna have to go through us first." The very short black haired teen said, "Ready, Carl?" "Ready, Oscar." "It's Morphin' Time!"

**That's the first Chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Guess which morphers the black haired teen gave to Carl and Oscar. Guess the colors they're gonna have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

Oscar said, "It's Morphin' Time!" Oscar brought the red and black morpher near his face and said, "Quantum Power!" He brought his fist up into the air and started spinning. His body was then covered in white and turned into a black and red suit. He then turned his head and a black and red helmet appeared. When he was done morphing, he was wearing a red and black suit with a red arrow with scraggly side lines. The helmet had the same design, but with a white line in the middle of the red arrow. There is a gray part on the helmet with a mouth. Carl then said, "Lightspeed Rescue!" He then crossed his arms in the air, put them near his chest, then crossed them again, but near each other, put them near his chest again with his thumb on the side of the morpher. He then pressed a button and then a cover moved instantly. The red lights were then flashing. There was tube on the side of the cover and was pointing in front of Carl. Just then a small rectangle screen appeared where the cover was previously at. It flashed pink. Carl then put his arms out in front of him, with his hands opened. It then looked like he pushed a pink and white shield. He put his hands down. The pink and white shield appeared and melded over his body. The shield disappeared behind him. Then a black mask covered his mouth and nose. And then a black visor appeared and went above the mask. The visor slammed shut.

When he was done morphing, he was wearing a pink and white suit. The suit hand white boots and white gloves. The suit also had a gold belt with the blue symbol on it. There was also a skirt. On one side of the belt, a blaster is shown. On the helmet was a black shield visor. Surrounding it was white lines that appeared on the top, bottom, left, and right sides of the helmet. Oscar was then laughing. "You're a Pink Ranger! That is so funny!" Carl then looked at his outfit and was embarrassed. Then the civilians started laughing. Oscar said, "Okay. .. I'm done... laughing... Let's kick their butts!" Oscar got out a blaster that had the head of some sort of creature. It was yellow, black, red, and silver. He then started shooting at the creatures. Carl got out a blaster that was red, black, gold, and white. He also started shooting at the creatures. One by one the creatures were destroyed. Just then, a golden armor-wearing humanoid ape appeared. It has red eyes and wings with gold armor on them. "Two Power Rangers? This will be my lucky day. Where's the rest of your team? Get them, Foot Soldiers!" Just then, multiple creatures appeared and they are all different. There were seven different kinds of them. One kind appeared to look like the ones the two Rangers fought. These creatures had Z emblems on their chests and their faces seem to be black colored. The second kind were gray with bronze-colored faces. The third kind were wearing bronze armor and had fish-like heads with yellow eyes. The fourth kind were wearing black and white armor. They were holding staffs that wiggled when they moved. The fifth kind were wearing black armor with a white design on it.

The heads were white with four black dots. The sixth kind looked like the Grim Reaper. They appear to be holding swords. The seventh kind were a bright, lime green color and they wore black. They have weird designs on their faces. Carl said, "Darn it! There's like fifty or more of them. We need another Ranger or more if we're gonna defeat them." Oscar said, "Quit whining. We can handle them by ourselves. We don't need other Rangers." "I'm not whining!" "Yes you are." "Shut up and let's fight them." "Okay, whiner." "I'm going to ignore that." They then ran to the army of foot soldiers and started blasting them. The foot soldiers then ran towards the rangers and were shooting at them. The Pink Ranger said, "Forget this. I'm going sword status." He then switched his blaster to sword mode. He then started swinging at the foot soldiers.

20 of the foot soldiers then started ganging up on Carl. Oscar then noticed this and started shooting the things. All of the foot soldiers then started surround the Quantum and Pink Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. They then started shooting them. Oscar said, "Make a run for it!" They ran through the soldiers. Swinging and shooting at them. Some of the green-colored foot soldiers then pointed their daggers at the two Rangers like a blaster. They then shot the Rangers at their backs. The two then fell. The suits then turned into energy spheres and went back to the morphers. Carl said, "How are we gonna beat them? There's too many of them." Oscar said, "I don't know. You were right we do need another Ranger or more." They then heard someone say, "Here I come!" The two then turned their heads and saw a teen wearing a green jacket running towards them. He said, "I told you guys I'd help in a little while. Get up, Carl. You still have the other morpher." The dark blonde/brown haired teen looked at his arm and saw the two morphers. The one with the blue symbol and the other one with a yellow disk on it. He said, "Okay." The long, black haired teen said, "Ready?" "Ready." "It's Morphin' Time!"

The teen was wearing silver band on his wrist. He put his arm above his chest. It then turned into a red, black, and silver wrist morpher. One part of it, which looked a head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was red with silver teeth. There is a silver arrow near the teeth, connected by a round silver part. There was a red small triangular button with silver part under it, making it look like a red and silver triangle. There is a silver triangle. The two silver parts under the small red triangular button had weird writings on them. The teen said, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!" He then pressed on the side of the silver arrow, which made the silver teeth open, which looked like the morpher opened its mouth. As he pressed it, the eye part of the morpher flashed. He then did the same thing Oscar did when he morphed, except that the arm was a little be lower and went behind the teen's head. His hand was then moved between his wrist and his body.

He then moved his arm with the morpher on it to his left, which looked like he would hit someone in the face with his elbow. He held his hand out and moved it over to the morpher. He pressed the red triangular button. The silver teeth glowed and the morpher closed its mouth. The eyes were glowing and were releasing sound waves. The teen's body was glowing white except for his head. His arms were crossed and he uncrossed them, revealing his face. Then a footprint of something in a circle appeared on his chest. He did a big front flip, where some red parts came and went on his body. He landed with his legs crouched and apart. His head looking down on his right arm while his left arm was down. When he landed, the ground shook like an earthquake. He got up and his face was covered by a red, black and white helmet. When he was done morphing, he had a red and white suit. There were white diamonds on the arms and legs. A footprint in a circle was on his chest. The helmet had a visor that looked like the mouth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. There was a white outline on the visor. Above the visor, two black beady eyes were shown. On the side of his right leg, a blaster was shown.

**That's Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. My friends were the Quantum Ranger and the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. My OC is the Red Dino Ranger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

Carl put his arm into the air. His thumb, index and middle fingers were shown. He put his arm down slightly and he put his other arm the around the one with the three fingers shown. He moved the arm that's around the other arm with the three fingers shown to the other side that looked like he hit someone. The arm with the fingers shown moved to the other side too, but the hand with the three fingers grabbed onto the arm when the arm shot forward. While Carl was doing this, he said, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!" The yellow disk started spinning and made a tornado/hurricane. Carl put his arms across his chest and spread them apart. His clothes broke off and a yellow suit replaced it. He looked up and a gold helmet frame appeared on his face. It made the visor, which seemed to be rectangular and had two tooth-like things from the bottom of the visor. The golden frame also made the rest of the helmet, which was all yellow. The visor and the part of the mouth closed shut. Carl then got in a stance that was similar the Red Dino Ranger's. He said, "Power of Earth!"

When he was done morphing, he was wearing a yellow suit. The symbol on his chest was the same symbol on his yellow disk. The helmet had a golden frame around the eyes. Two tooth-like objects, on the golden frame, were located at the bottom of the visor, which was rectangular. There was a symbol above the visor. There is some red on the golden frame. The sleeves were gray-colored and the wrists were yellow along with the pad on top of the white gloves. There are gold wrist bands. There was a sword sheath on the back. There was a black belt with red and gold. Carl said, "Now this is more like it." The Red Dino Ranger and the Yellow Wind Ranger then ran towards all of the foot soldiers. The Red Ranger said, "Tyranno Staff!" The Ranger's belt glowed and a red and white staff with a T-Rex's head appeared. The head had green eyes and some silver stripes on it. Carl unsheathed the sword from his back and started swinging it at the foot soldiers. The Red Dino Ranger was swinging his staff at the foot soldiers. The Red Ranger said, "This is too easy. I don't know how you two got beat up by these guys." The Yellow Ranger said, "There was too many of them. What would you expect? Two Rangers against who knows how many foot soldiers there are?" "At least you both got rid of some." "Yeah." After about 2 minutes, the two Rangers destroyed all the foot soldiers. The golden armor wearing ape said, "You destroyed all the foot soldiers. Now it's my turn to get rid of you!" The ape then charged towards the two Rangers.

The Red Ranger said, "Let's take him down." The Red and Yellow Rangers then charged towards the ape. The ape took out a sword and began to swing the sword at the Rangers. Carl still had his sword out and he blocked the attack. The Red Dino Ranger appeared from behind the ape and struck him with his staff. The ape turned around and was about to bring his sword down until the Yellow Wind Ranger got him from behind. They kept on doing this until they heard someone say, "Quantum Power!" Just then, something attacked the ape from the side. They turned their heads and saw the Quantum Ranger. He was holding the blaster in his right hand. He said, "You guys didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, right? Let me take a crack at him." The Quantum Ranger then charged towards the ape. The ape and the Quantum Ranger then started attacking each other by shooting and swinging their weapons. The ape said, "That's it! I'm through playing with you! Let's go mega-size!" The ape then grew very big. Carl said, "How are we gonna take him down?" Oscar said, "Yeah. We need to figure out a way to take him down." The Red Dino Ranger said, "We use our Zords. Oscar, you use the Q-Rex. Carl, you use the Lionzord. I'll use the Tyrannozord." Oscar said, "Okay." "Tyrannozord, I need your help, now/Lionzord, give me a hand/Quantasaurus, let's give this guy a fight he'll never forget!" The three rangers said at the same time.

Back in the Ranger Base, the plasma TV then moved upward. Behind the TV were small cars and what appears to be robotic versions of some creatures. They were in a variety of colors. Three of the little things started to move. One of three was in the shape of Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was red with green eyes, a silver back, three gold toes, black feet, and black designs on its body. The whole body of the robotic T-Rex was red with some silver and black. When it opened its mouth to roar, it has golden sharp teeth. Its tail seems to look like a drill. When it roared, the tail started spinning. Its arms were small and gray. Its claws were also gold. On its snout are silver stripes. The second of the three looked like a lion. It was all yellow with some blue and silver. Its eyes are red and its nose is blue. Between its head and body was something that kinda looked like a wheel. On the wheel-like object, a star is shown. It's blue and there seems to be another star that's yellow. Its forelegs are yellow and silver. Its yellow claws seem to be brighter than its whole body, excluding the parts that are blue and silver. Its hind legs are were blue with a yellow stripe on the middle front. On its head seems to be a black triangle. On its chest is a red, white and black symbol. It has two black circles and two semicircles. The four are surrounded by red and white. The last one looks similar to the red T-Rex. It body is silver with some red. There's a red dot on its two feet. The tip of its tail is red. Its lower jaw is red. On its waist, there seems to be a red belt-like thing on it. On the top of its head, there seems to be a black V shape thing. In the middle, between the two lines, there's some red. On its shoulders are mounted cannons. On the rear of the cannons are a hand that's in a fist and a pack of red pointed missiles. It has three black toes and three silver claws. It has yellow eyes. When the three things started roaring, they glowed white. Their bodies then started fading.

The three things then appeared in the city of Deming and they're big. They all let out a big roar. Oscar said, "Those are our zords?" The Red Dino Ranger nodded. Carl said, "Sweet. Let's take down that ape." The two reds nodded. The Red Dino Ranger and the Yellow Wind Ranger jumped and were in the cockpits of the zords. The Quantum Ranger just stood there staring at the Q-Rex. The Tyrannozord and the Lionzord then attacked the golden-wearing ape. The red T-Rex then turned around and used its tail to swipe at the ape. The Lionzord stuck its claws into the ground and then made its head and wheel-like mane spin while it's doing it. While it's doing that, chunks of earth were being flown to the ape. The Q-Rex then bit down the ape's arm. The ape used his sword to block the tail and struck the Q-Rex. Oscar pressed a button his morpher and said, "Quantusaurus, Megazord Mode now!" Its arms were then being moved while it was going to stand straight. Its arms moved downwards and were now at the back. The shoulder-mounted cannon with the rear being the fist became the left arm. The shoulder-mounted cannon with the rear being the missiles became right arm. The head then moved down the front and the neck moved down the back. A black helmet with two black horn-like objects, a red horn-like object and a scraggly red triangle appeared. The red horn-like thing and the red scraggly triangle looked like an arrow. The helmet glowed and the red scraggly triangle then split. The two sides then went down a little. A face with light blue eyes was revealed. The new Megazord then swung its arms and stood ready for battle. The Red and Yellow Rangers were watching the whole thing and they were lost in thought. Carl broke the silence by saying, "Can we make a Megazord also?" The Red Ranger said, "Yeah." "Sweet! Let's combine our zords."

The Red Ranger then shook his head. "I'm not sure if we can. These two make the bodies of two Megazords: The Dino Thunder Megazord and the Storm Megazord." Carl said, "Let's give it a try." The Red Ranger shook his head again. "You'll never know unless you try."

**Looks like the Red and Yellow Rangers are in a problem. Should they try to combine the two zords that form the bodies of the two Megazords? Or should they call in the other zords to create the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Storm Megazord? Put your answers in the reviews. In later chapters, I will change how the Rangers morph. Instead of using the morphers to morph, they'll be using watches. They'll slam their hands on the watches they're wearing and do little hand motion. They'll slam their right hands on the watches and punch the air in front of them while the other arm will be in a position like after the three RPM Rangers are done with the morphing call. While they're doing their morph, they will do the morphing call of the Ranger they're gonna be. Do you want the three teens to morph into other past Rangers or should they stick with the powers they have now? Please review your answer. Tune in next time for another chapter of Power Rangers Predators.**


End file.
